Por miedo a perderte
by cristina swift
Summary: Tres años después de la huida de Sasuke, el Equipo 7 vuelve a partir en su búsqueda. Pero una chica nueva se incorporará al grupo: Hinata Hyuga y su byakugan son de vital importancia en esta misión...y su verdadero motivo de la incorporación al grupo. Pero ella no contó con toparse en su camino con el hermano del aludido, Itachi Uchiha...y sucumbir a él. ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiis :D Bueno, este es otro de mis fics de Naruto. Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, pero la trama es mía, aunque varias cosas coinciden con la histora real (contiene un poco anti-Sakura). Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: La nueva chica.**

Ser la chica nueva en el equipo siempre es un poco jodido. Y más aún si el chico que te gusta está en ese equipo. Nada más levantarme, supe que hoy pasaría algo diferente a los días anteriores, pues tenía un mensaje de la Godaime: quería que me reuniera con ella. Así que ahí estaba yo, en la puerta del hospital (el lugar en cuestión) y más temblorosa que un flan.

-Adelante – contestó una voz en el interior cuando llamé a la puerta.

-Godaime Hokage – saludé.

-Buenos días, Hinata. Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te he llamado, ¿no?

-S...sí – respondí, tímida.

-Bien, como ves, estamos aquí por el estado de salud de Kakashi Hatake y puesto que él es el actual líder del Equipo 7, necesitamos su opinión. Yamato será el sustituto de Kakashi mientras él se cura. Y Jiraiya-sama es el maestro de Naruto...El caso es que habrás oído hablar de que Naruto Uzumaki va a emprender otra búsqueda para encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿lo sabes?

-Al...algo escuché, Godaime-sama. Sé que Naru...Naruto-kun y sus amigos llevan buscando a Sasuke desde que se marchó. Para Naruto él era alguien muy...especial – afirmé.

-Bien, Hinata. Te queremos en ese equipo. Para eso estás aquí.

-¡¿Y...yo?! - pregunté un poco sorprendida - ¿Por qué yo?

-Sí, a ti. Eres un miembro del clan Hyuga y tu byakugan será bastante útil. Además, muchas de tus técnicas podrían resultar efectivas ante el enemigo.

-Est...está bien, Godaime-sama. Lo haré si así lo quieren.

-Muy bien, Hinata. Pero esa no será tu verdadera misión...tu verdadera misión será encontrar información sobre Akatsuki. El clan Hyuga te ha recomendado a ti. Y aunque hubo ciertas quejas por parte de tu primo, Neji, al final aceptaron.

-¿Qui...quieren que busque información de Akatsuki con la tapadera de ayudar a...Naruto-kun? - fruncí el ceño.

-Básicamente, esa es la idea. Pero también puedes ayudar a Naruto, por supuesto. Estaremos en contacto y nos irás informando sobre cualquier noticia. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Sí, Godaime-sama! - asentí.

Vi como Kakashi-sensei sonreía levemente. Antes de salir por la puerta, la voz de Jiraiya-sama hizo que mirara atrás.

-¿Hinata? Cuida de Naruto, por favor.

-Pero a mi me gustan mucho las putas feas como tú – dijo un sonriente Sai.

-¡SUJETÁDME QUE LO MATO, YO A ESTE LO MATO!

Sakura estaba muy enfadada y de un color parecido al rojo tomate después de lo que había dicho Sai. Naruto y Yamato-sensei estaban sujetándola para que no destrozara al chico, y yo no pude sino reírme por el comentario, porque era muy cierto.

Sai era un chico muy diferente a los demás. Tan...insensible. Llevaba una camiseta muy corta que dejaba ver su vientre plano y una espada a la espalda. La verdad es que Sai decía lo que pensaba, sin importar si hacía daño a alguien o no.

Cuando Sakura finalmente se calmó, Sai se giró hacia mi.

-¿Tú eres Hinata, verdad? - preguntó.

-S...sí – respondí, temerosa de lo que podría decirme.

Sai se quedó un rato mirándome de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que me sintiera observada y me sonrojara. Cuando iba a decirle que dejara de hacer eso, él habló.

-Un placer conocerte, eres muy guapa.

Sentí como me sonrojaba hasta las pestañas y asentí tímidamente.

-¿POR QUÉ ELLA SI ES GUAPA Y YO NO? - gritó Sakura a lo lejos, donde Naruto-kun estaba sujetándola lejos de Sai.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

-Vamos Sakura... - comenzó Naruto – no le des más importancia. Si Sai piensa que Hinata-san es muy guapa, ¿qué más da? Ella lo es, tampoco ha mentido.

-¿Estás admitiendo que soy una puta fea? - inquirió Sakura, más enfadada.

-¡No! En fin, ¿podemos irnos ya, por favor? - quiso saber Naruto un tanto nervioso.

-Sí – el capitán Yamato, intentó despejar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-¡Woaaaaah! - exclamó Naruto cuando el capitán Yamato hizo aparecer una casa de madera en medio del campo.

La casa era grande y parecía acogedora para pasar aunque fueran un par de noches.

Nos reunimos todos en una habitación alrededor de una vela, pues ya había anochecido. Miré a Naruto-kun de reojo, quien estaba sonriendo, y sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior que me hizo pensar en lo guapo que estaba y lo feliz que se veía.

-Para repartir mejor el trabajo, vamos a hacer equipos. Como Sakura es la única ninja médico, ella irá conmigo, para así protegerla. Quedáis vosotros tres.

-Yo iré sola – dije.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni pensarlo, Hinata-san! ¡Tú irás con nosotros dos! - intervino Naruto.

-No...no hace falta, Naruto-kun – le sonreí – Yo solo sería una molestia.

-Nunca eres una molestia, pero si insistes...

El capitán Yamato me miró unos momentos, como con aprobación por esa decisión, y después cada uno se fue a su habitación.

-Hinata – dijo la voz del capitán – Aunque tú tengas...otra misión, no me gusta eso de que vayas desprotegida.

-No importa – afirmé – Sé defender...defenderme sola, y puedo contactar con vosotros.

-Está bien-asintió, aunque vi que no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Cuando me aseguré de que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, me deslicé hasta la puerta con mucho sigilo, y me adentré al interior de la noche.

**Deja tu review si quieres que Sai te diga guapa, lol - Cris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la verdadera misión comienza.**

Mi madre siempre solía decirme de pequeña: _nunca salgas por las noches sola, es muy peligroso, Hinata. _Y aquí estaba yo: sola, por la noche y en busca del peligro, para más inri. Con mi byakugan activado, busqué señales de vida humana, pero lo único que encontré fueron pequeñas liebres saltando de un lugar a otro y búhos ululando y cazándolas. Tras estar un rato caminando, sentí la necesidad de parar a descansar, pues pensaba que no encontraría nada. Y en algún momento u otro, me dormí.

Desperté sobresaltada por el sonido de una lechuza al pasar y, con el corazón acelerado, pude comprobar que aún era de noche y que Naruto-kun y los demás no se habrían despertado. Volviendo a activar el byakugan, mi estómago rugió, así que pensé en buscar algo de comida. Pasé cerca de un árbol que tenía varios frutos silvestres, y probé uno de ellos. Gracias a Shino-kun, sabía que esos frutos no eran venenosos, y no como aquel que se comió Naruto-kun una vez del tamaño de una persona y le sentó tan mal. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y de cómo se peleaba con Kiba-kun. Fueron buenos tiempos. Aquellos tiempos en los que Naruto-kun comenzaba a ser reconocido y él se veía tan feliz. Realmente llegué a odiar a Sasuke cuando se fue, porque había conseguido hacer mucho daño al chico, y todos pudimos ver eso. Supongo que podía entender a Naruto-kun, pues sabía que para él, Sasuke había sido el primero en reconocerlo.

Después de comer un poco, contacté con Tsunade-sama.

-¿God...Godaime-sama? - pregunté despacio.

-No, soy Kakashi – dijo una voz al otro lado - ¿Ha pasado algo, Hinata?

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei...No, no ha pasado nada por hoy. No hay rastro de Akastuki. Mañana seguiré buscando – respondí.

-Okay, Hinata. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ten cuidado, por favor.

-Lo haré.

De vuelta a la cabaña, escuché unos ruidos no muy lejos de mí, y me sobresalté. Busqué alrededor, nerviosa, y los encontré. Un par de personas caminaban muy lentamente a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi posición. Escalando a un árbol, comencé a acercarme con mucho sigilo. Pude ver que llevaban las capas de Akatsuki. Sus cantidades de chakra no eran muy elevadas, así que supe que no eran individuos como Kisame o Zetsu. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude escuchar su conversación.

-...y esa será mi obra definitiva, Sasori-sama – dijo el chico que estaba a la derecha.

-Sigo sin comprender donde está la gracia en tu arte, Deidara. El arte es aquello que dura permanentemente – replicó Sasori, que estaba a la izquierda.

-¡El arte es algo efímero!- gritó Deidara.

Continuaron un buen rato más aquella discusión que me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, aunque tenía su parte divertida. Cuando realmente estaba pensando que me iría ya de allí, cambiaron de tema.

-¿Sabes cuál será el siguiente paso que de Pain-sama? - preguntó el chico rubio.

-La verdad es que no...nos tiene a todos muy despistados. Supongo que él sabrá lo que hace – respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, volvemos a la guarida?

-Creo que sería lo mejor – acordó Sasori.

En mi fuero interno me alegré de saber que podría seguirlos hasta su guarida cuando, de repente, desaparecieron mágicamente, sin que mi byakugan pudiera seguirles.

-Mierda – susurré.

Esperé unos pocos minutos por si acaso sucedía algo, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Cuando me aseguré realmente de que no volverían, emprendí el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, no sin antes contactar con Kakashi-sensei para contarle las nuevas noticias.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña, nadie se había levantado aún. Así que me dirigí a mi cuarto y, sin cambiarme siquiera de ropa, caí rendida en mi cama.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, despierta! ¡Hinata!

Sentí como alguien me zarandeaba suavemente y me llamaba por mi nombre. Abriendo perezosamente un ojo por el sueño, alcancé a ver que Naruto era quien me estaba despertando. Me sonrojé.

-Nar...Naruto-kun... - pude decir.

-Tienes que levantarte, Hinata, nos tenemos que ir ya – respondió él.

Cuando abandonó la habitación, me desperecé con lentitud y, alisándome un poco el pelo, estaba preparada para volver a salir.

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos la misión en los equipos que acordamos ayer – dijo Yamato.

-¡Sigo diciendo que no me gusta dejar a Hinata sola, dattebayo! - gritó Naruto enfurruñado.

-A mí tampoco, pero es su decisión. Bien, partimos ahora. Estaremos en contacto con estos micrófonos – nos dio uno a cada uno – por si algo sucede. Bien, vámonos.

La mañana despertaba más fría que la noche anterior y temblé un poco cuando el aire helado se coló por mi ropa. Abrazándome a mi misma, comencé a caminar. Sola de nuevo. Supongo que a este paso podría acostumbrarme. Corrí un poco para entrar en calor y, ya subida a un árbol, busqué con mi byakugan señales de Sasuke.

Cuando nos reunimos de vuelta, pude ver que nadie había conseguido noticias de Sasuke. Naruto se encontraba un poco deprimido, pero intentaba esconderlo debajo de esa radiante sonrisa suya. A Sakura sí que se le notó más, supongo que el hecho de que ella solo supiera llorar se hacía visible en momentos así. Decidimos volver a intentarlo mañana y, después de una pequeña cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Menos yo, por supuesto.

**Sé que ahora mismo la historia es un poco rollo, pero es necesario para acontecimientos posteriores, ajjgfdlkg. Deja tu review si quieres que Naruto te despierte por las mañanas (o dormir con él, lol) - Cris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: SORPRESA.**

Si el día había amanecido frío, la noche caía helada. Con solo respirar podía ver como se formaba vaho helado, y tuve que coger unos guantes y una bufanda para que no me diera una hipotermia. Rogando para que el micrófono no se hubiera congelado, contacté con Konoha.

-¿Ho...hola?

-¿Hinata? Soy Tsunade – respondió la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

-Godaime-sama...hoy voy a volver a la búsqueda – comenté.

-Está bien, Hinata. Pero ten cuidado. Esta misión es muy peligrosa. Confiamos en ti.

-¡Sí!

Corté la conexión y con mi byakugan volví a buscar señales de vida. Supuse que si pasaba como la noche anterior, nadie aparecería hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Me apoyé contra el árbol sentada en una rama alta y contemplé el paisaje. Había escarcha por todo el suelo y en la copa de los árboles. La rama se sentía fría y húmeda debajo de mi y tuve que acurrucarme para no sentir mucho frío. La Luna estaba enorme esta noche e iluminaba todo con un resplandeciente fulgor. Las estrellas apenas se veían debido a que la Luna las deslumbraba.

Escuché unas voces y me tensé. Levantándome despacio e intentando no resbalar, me acerqué a la fuente del sonido. Esta vez eran tres Akatsukis, vestidos con sus características capas, y hablando de sus asuntos. Pude reconocerlos a los tres: Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi e Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke. Realmente Sasuke se parecía mucho a su hermano, a excepción de que este último tenía unas muy características marcas en su rostro que, maldita sea, me parecían sexys. Supongo que aún sabiendo que Itachi masacró a todo su clan, no podía quitarle el hecho de que era guapo. Lo sabía yo y lo sabíamos todas.

Continuaron caminando dejando marcas de sus pasos en el suelo helado allí donde pisaban. Los seguí durante un largo trecho, escuchando atentamente su conversación por indicios de alguna pista.

-...Y así fue como Deidara-senpai y yo... - iba diciendo Tobi con esa forma característica que tiene él de hablar.

-Por Dios, Tobi, cállate de una puta vez – gruñía Kisame – Y tú, Itachi, podrías decir al menos algo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Kisame? Estoy concentrado en ignorar a Tobi – respondía el chico.

-¿Por qué queréis ignorar a Tobi? ¡Tobi es un chico bueno! - sollozó él.

-Si no te callas, juro que haré que mi Samehada te destroce enterito.

-¡Itachi-senpai! - gritó Tobi asustado y colocándose al lado del moreno - ¡Dile a Kisame-san que no me amenace!

-Sois niños chicos, joder – protestó este.

Continuaron con su diatribia un rato más y yo hacía lo imposible para intentar no reírme. Cuando al final pararon para descansar un poco, me tomé la libertad de alejarme un poco, porque con mi byakugan podría mantenerlos controlados.

Volví a descansar contra una rama, pero esta era mucho más grande que la anterior. Pude ver como Tobi seguía discutiendo con Kisame e Itachi, cansado de todo, hizo un gesto de evasión y se alejó de ellos. Me tensé inmediatamente sospesando la idea de que Itachi podría encontrarme en cualquier momento. ¿Y si me veía...? Era chica muerta. _No_, pensé,_ eso no puede pasar, todos confían en ti_. Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no lo sentí hasta que no lo tuve detrás.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí...una pequeña espía – dijo una voz de forma suave y amenazadora a mi oído.

Quise gritar, pero una mano tapó mi boca con celeridad y ahogó mi grito.

-Chist...no grites. ¿Quién eres, por cierto?

Me giró de forma que pudo mirarme.

-Conque una Hyuga...esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Y has evitado mirarme a los ojos..sabia elección. Supongo que sabes quién soy yo – quiso saber él.

Liberando su mano, pude hablar, aunque estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, mi corazón latía a dos cientos mil por hora.

-Cla...claro que lo sé. Er...eres Itachi Uchiha.

-Muy bien, pequeña Hyuga. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó.

Intenté salir corriendo, pero por supuesto, él me alcanzó nada más haber dado dos pasos, aunque me resistí. Me agarró el brazo con fuerza y yo intenté soltarme, pero solo conseguí que él apretara su agarre. Entre patadas y puñetazos que yo le daba, consiguió inmovilizarme.

-Joder – exclamó mientras colocaba su flequillo detrás de la oreja. Yo estaba contra el árbol y él me tenía inmovilizada las piernas con su propio cuerpo y mis brazos con los suyos. Nuestra proximidad era peligrosa – Eres toda una luchadora. Te llamaré gatita a partir de ahora. Eres como una gatita peleona.

-Suél...suéltame, Itachi... - sollocé.

-Oh, vamos, gatita, no irás a ponerte a llorar. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Hi...Hinata Hyuga... - alcancé a decir.

-¿Tu no eras aquella niña pequeña que iba a la academia con Sasuke? Sí que has crecido, sí.

-Itachi... - intenté soltarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue que él se pegara más a mi.

-Mi nombre suena sexy cuando lo dices tú – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladeada. Mierda, me gustaba esa sonrisa.

-It...Itachi... - supliqué.

-Si sigues diciendo eso, no me haré responsable de mis actos. Así que sé una chica buena y escúchame bien. ¿Sabes que poseo uno de los Mangekyo Sharingans más poderosos, verdad? - asentí – Bien, pues si no haces lo que yo te pida...los usaré en contra de tus amigos. Y los mataré a todos. No creas que no lo haré. Los masacraré como masacré a mi clan.

Abrí los ojos asustada.

-N...no les hag..hagas daño – lloré.

-Entonces harás esto por mi. Sé que eres una espía de Konoha para Akatsuki...bien, ahora será al revés. Espíalos para mi. Nos encontraremos cada noche en la cascada que hay a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Y si...si no lo hago? - pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Los mataré a todos. Y eso te incluye a ti, gatita.

**Holaaa :D Sé que he subido los tres primeros episodios en un día, pero como es un ItaHina e Itachi aún no había aparecido, como que sentía la necesidad de subir hasta donde aparece él. Itachi es askfjgfgklf. A mi me dice gatita y me da un chungo de los grandes (? En fin, dejad vuestros review para continuar la historia, quiero saber vuestra opinión - Cris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Irene-senpai, y bueno, ya sabes que esta historia es para ti :D Gracias a Nephtys Hime por tu review :)**

**CAPÍTULO 4: La espía.**

Ya acabábamos de desayunar, cuando Yamato me llamó mientras recogía los platos. Sentí cierta intriga hacia lo que él quería preguntar, pero supuse que querría hablar sobre la misión de espiar a Akatsuki. Dejando los platos en el fregadero, fui a su encuentro.

-Pasa, Hinata – respondió cuando llamé a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Capitán Yamato – dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Cuéntame Hinata sobre estos dos días. Kakashi-senpai me dijo que habías encontrado algo, pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú misma.

-Pues...encontré a Sasori y a Deidara el primer día...y no pasó nada interesante, pero hablaron algo sobre los planes de Pain, que supongo que es el líder, porque lo llamaban ''Pain-sama''. Anoche encontré a Tobi, a Kisame y...y a nadie más. Tampoco dijeron nada del otro mundo, solo estuvieron hablando y luego se pusieron a descansar, pero los perdí de vista más tarde. Así que esta noche volveré a buscar.

-Muy bien, Hinata. Lo estás haciendo genial, mantédnos informados.

-¡Sí! - me disponía a salir, cuando me acordé de algo - ¿Cap...Capitán Yamato?

-Dime.

-¿Qué hay...de nuestra misión? ¿Hay alguna novedad? - pregunté tímida.

-Me alegro de que preguntes. Uno de los dibujos de Sai y un clon mío parecen haber encontrado algo. No lo sabemos seguro, pero nos cercioraremos.

-Está bien...Una cosa más, ¿puedo ir mañana en el equipo con Naruto-kun y Sai-san? No me gusta ir sola.

-¿Ya no quieres continuar sola? Me parece bien. Entonces, mañana podéis ir los tres.

-¡Naruto-kun! - saludé.

-Hola, Hinata. El Capitán Yamato me comentó que vendrías con nosotros. ¿Qué tal estás? - sonrió él.

Su sonrisa hizo que me sonrojara.

-Hola – saludó Sai en cuanto llegó.

Partimos los tres de camino a la misión, saltando de árbol en árbol. Sai dibujó un fénix de papel y se subió en él, haciendo que Naruto le pusiera mala cara.

-Hinata, ¿quieres subirte conmigo? - preguntó Sai.

-¿Eh? - me sonrojé. Como si no fuese suficiente que Naruto me sonriera de aquella forma, ahora Sai tenía que preguntarme aquello.

-He preguntado que si querías subirte conmigo al fénix. Pareces cansada – repitió.

-¡¿Por qué ella si y yo no, dattebayo?! - gritó Naruto enfadado.

Sai le fulminó con la mirada.

-A diferencia de ti, ella es más tranquila y no hará que el fénix salga ardiendo.

-Seguro que es por eso Sai. ¿No será que te pongo o algo así?

No pude evitar reírme, y conseguí una gran sonrisa de parte de Naruto.

-Por supuesto, haces que me hierva la sangre. Por lo que el fénix saldría ardiendo.

-Vamos, que no te sale de donde yo te diga dejarme que me monte.

-Al menos lo mío es más grande que lo tuyo.

La conversación comenzó a ponerse un poco incómoda en este tramo, pero aún así era divertido ver como esos dos se peleaban.

No pude evitar pensar en esos momentos sobre Itachi y cuestionarme qué estaría haciendo. ¿Se acordaría de mi? No, eso era imposible. Él solo me estaba utilizando. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al pensar que esta noche tendría que contarle sobre Naruto y Sai. Aunque era para su bien, no me servía de excusa, pues al fin y al cabo, los estaba traicionando.

Llegamos al lugar indicado por el clon de Yamato, pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke. Con mi byakugan buscamos en todos los lugares cercanos, pero no encontramos nada. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Como estaba anocheciendo, nos encontramos con el Capitán Yamato y Sakura y decidimos volver a la cabaña, que ahora se sentía como un hogar para nosotros.

Después de una copiosa cena, Naruto cayó rendido en el suelo del salón y el Capitán Yamato tuvo que llevarlo en brazos a su cuarto. Sai, por otro lado, estaba en un lugar apartado de la habitación dibujando en lo que parecía un cuaderno de dibujos. Y Sakura y yo comenzamos a recoger la mesa.

Ya en la cocina, Sakura habló:

-Hinata.

-¿Sí, Sakura? - pregunté.

-Tenemos que hablar. En mi cuarto.

Cuando subimos a su habitación, vi que la cama estaba abierta y que las cosas de su mochila estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Me puse nerviosa cuando ella cerró la puerta.

-Hinata... - comenzó - no creas que no sé lo que intentas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?

-Sé lo que haces todos los días...

-¿Cómo? - pregunté muy nerviosa y asustada. ¿Sabría Sakura sobre...?

-Sé que espías a Naruto y que estás intentando algo con él.

Mi corazón volvió a latir en ese momento.

-¿Y...yo? - titubeé.

-Sí, tú. Pero quiero que sepas que Naruto es mío. Te prohíbo que te acerques a él.

-¿Sakura...? Yo pensaba que te gustaba Sasuke...

-Y lo hace. Pero como él no está, aprovecharé con Naruto.

Definitivamente, lo que pensé en ese momento fue: _será zorra_.

-¿Cómo haces eso, Sakura? Naruto tiene sentimientos.

-Sí, pero él me quiere. Así que usaré eso.

-No seas idiota, Sakura. Naruto aprecia más a Sasuke que a ti, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero aprovecharé a Naruto para poner celoso a Sasuke.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a ponerlos en contra? Eres demasiado ingenua si piensas que Naruto dejará a Sasuke por ti.

-Oh, eventualmente, lo hará – respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

-Estás muy mal, en serio. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Naruto – asentí firmemente y me fui.

La noche cayó oscura, pero más cálida que la anterior. Pude salir solo con mis guantes puestos. Anduve despacio sobre la hierba mojada por la humedad del ambiente y con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Estaba muy nerviosa de volver a encontrarme con Itachi y un poco asustada. Era imposible predecir lo que podría pasar. Y lo que yo realmente debería hacer era ignorar al chico y seguir con la misión, pero no podía arriesgarme, porque sabía que Itachi era muy fuerte. Lo que no comprendía era cómo no había conseguido engatusarme con su Mangekyo Sharingan el otro día...se suponía que esa técnica ilusoria podía con todos, incluso pudo con Kakashi-sensei. ¿Por qué no la usó conmigo?

Sin darme cuenta, llegué al lugar indicado. Y era un lugar precioso, para que mentir. La Luna se reflejaba en el lago formado por la cascada, la cual caía de forma suave, sin mucha fuerza. Había varias rocas gigantes alrededor del lago, en el cual una podría sentarse perfectamente. Y así lo hice. Intentando no resbalarme, me senté en una de ellas, cerca del agua. Pude ver varios pececillos saltando en el agua y una pequeña rana en una roca cercana a la mía. Solo se escuchaban el sonido del agua al caer y de aquellos pequeños animalitos, cuando él apareció.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje, gatita? - preguntó sentándose cerca de mi, pero dejando una prudente distancia entre nosotros que el día anterior había faltado.

Yo asentí.

-La verdad es que es muy bonito...siempre me gustó este lugar... - susurró él.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, y me dediqué a mirarlo con delicadeza, para que no se diera cuenta. La capa de Akatsuki estaba un poco abierta en la parte superior y mostraba la típica malla ninja y un collar. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, pero se perdía dentro de su capa. El flequillo le caía rebeldemente por el rostro, tapándole un poco. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban mucho con el reflejo de la Luna, y yo contuve la respiración, porque incluso siendo el chico Itachi Uchiha, se veía hermoso. Y quiero decir hermoso de verdad. No solo caliente (que no niego que no lo fuera), pero tan...único. Su cabeza se giró despacio hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Por unos momentos juré que iba a usar el genjutsu conmigo, pero no sucedió nada. Itachi se acercó lentamente hasta mi, pero sin llegar a tocarnos, y nuestras miradas nunca se desvanecieron.

-¡Mierda! - exclamó él separándose de mi velozmente - ¿Por qué coño no funciona?

-¿Fun...funcionar? - mi cerebro hizo _click_ - ¡Estabas usando el Mangekyo conmigo!

-Sí. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón no puedo hacerlo. Eres la primera persona con la que me pasa eso. ¡No puede ser posible! - gritó enfadado.

-Yo...yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas usando el genjutsu...¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Quería que me contaras todo lo que sabes – respondió él.

-Te...te lo iba a contar de...de todos modos...

-¿En serio? - me miró extrañado – No pensaba que fueras a hacerlo.

-Si no lo fuera a hacer, no hubiera venido...y realmente no quiero que les hagas daño a mis amigos...

-Buena chica, gatita. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

Y, por desgracia, eso hice.

-¿Naruto todavía sigue buscando a Sasuke? - preguntó Itachi extrañado cuando acabé de contarle todo.

-Sí...no creo que pare hasta encontrarlo – contesté volviendo a mirarlo.

-Ese Naruto...en fin, creo que me iré ya. Mañana nos vemos.

Pero antes de que él pudiera ponerse en pie, mi micrófono vibró y la voz de la Godaime resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡HINATA HYUGA! ¡Has traicionado a la Hoja! ¿Cómo se te ocurre contarle todo al enemigo? ¡A Itachi Uchiha!

-Mierda – murmuramos los dos a la vez.

**No me odiéis por esto, jaja (eh irene ¬¬), dejad vuestros reviews para ver que pensáis, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible - Cris, xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holiis! Ya estoy de vuelta, depués de dos semanas de exámenes, por fin voy a poder actualizar más seguido. Muuchas a gracias a mi nii-san por la corrección (en serio, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti) y gracias a carlangass, Sabaku no DianayNadeshiko, ISayPurr, Onigiri-chan, Magic ann love, juli y Nephtys Hime por vuestros reviews :D**

**CAPÍTULO 5: MI PRISIONERA.**

Tuvimos que parar para que yo pudiera respirar. Después de aquel maldito incidente, Itachi me quitó de forma bruta el micrófono y lo redujo a pequeños pedacitos. Y, después de un momento de titubeo, el chico cogió mi mano y me arrastró tras él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo siquiera para quejarme. Ahora, cuando estaba intentando que algo de oxígeno entrara a mis pulmones, pude finalmente decir algo. O intentarlo.

-Ita...Itachi...¿dónde vamos? ¡Yo tengo que volver con Naruto-kun!

-No seas tonta, pequeña Hyuga. ¿De verdad piensas que después de esto te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? - preguntó él con sorna.

El chico tenía un punto.

-No...de todas formas, Itachi...¿por qué me has llevado cont...contigo? Podrías haber...haberme dejado allí.

-Mira, ni yo mismo sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que fue un acto reflejo, pero aún así todavía necesito información sobre Sasuke y todos ellos.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre tu hermano? - quise saber.

-Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia – respondió tajante.

En mi interior pensé que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Itachi realmente se preocupaba por su hermano menor, porque siempre preguntaba por él...

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? - pregunté una vez que me levanté y volvimos a caminar.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas, gatita? - sonrió – Tenemos dos opciones: o te llevo a una guarida que conozco o te conviertes a Akastuki. Elige.

-¡No pienso unirme a Akatsuki! - grité enfadada.

-Pues entonces decidido está. Te llevaré a una guarida y serás mi prisionera.

-¿Entonces vas a volver? - pregunté sentada en un sofá de terciopelo.

Resulta que la guarida estaba situada en otra cascada (a este chico parecía que le gustaban), pero no tan grande y exuberante como la última. Era más pequeña y el flujo de agua era más fuerte, pero seguía teniendo un hermoso lago en su parte frontal, con muchos árboles alrededor. Había un sello detrás de la cascada que solo Itachi sabía liberar y dentro estaba la guarida. Había esperado una cueva sosa y pequeña, pero lo que había dentro me sorprendió. Había dos sofás de colores rojo y azul oscuro, en ese orden, con muchos cojines oscuros sobre ellos. Había una mesa de comedor pequeña con varias sillas a su alrededor. En el centro había una televisión (Itachi era un chico moderno, leche), y había un pasillo que según Itachi conducían a las diferentes habitaciones.

-Por supuesto. Esta noche volveré a Akatsuki y diré que me vuelvo a mi casa durante un tiempo. No les importará. Por ahora, puedes dormir en mi cama – respondió él.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir en otro cuarto? - inquirí, aunque su sonrisa maliciosa me lo dijo todo.

-Gatita...sólo hay un dormitorio. Y cuando vuelva, tendremos que compartirlo.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! - pregunté exaltada.

-Y tan en serio.

-Dormirás en el sofá – ordené.

Eso hizo que él se moviera a una velocidad vertiginosa y, en menos de un segundo, se encontrara encima de mi. Y quiero decir, literalmente. Hacía dos segundos estaba sentada y, al momento, me encontraba tumbada en el sofá. Itachi estaba sentado sobre mi, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, y sus brazos sujetaban los míos por encima de mi cabeza. Los liberó un momento para bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta hasta abrirla completamente, y después volvió a cogerlos. Yo solo podía mirarlo, porque estaba muy asombrada. Se acercó a mi oído y le dio un pequeño bocado que hizo que me estremeciera, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando me das órdenes – susurró.

Itachi comenzó a repartir pequeños y placenteros besos por todo mi cuello y por mi clavícula. Mi piel estaba hipersensible en ese momento y yo sentía que podía morirme allí mismo. Volvió a repartir un camino de besos, esta vez hacia arriba, y se colocó a escasos centímetros de mi. Nuestras bocas estaban tan tan cerca...si me estiraba un poco podría tocarla. Maldita sea, quería besarlo. Y mucho. Nunca me había sentido así antes, pero era algo que nació en mi interior y comenzó a subir peligrosamente, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera arder. Arder por la necesidad de besarlo y sentir aquellas fuertes manos sobre mi. Itachi se acercó más y más...

Y, entonces, con la misma velocidad que se había puesto sobre mi, se levantó y se fue a la puerta.

-Mañana nos vemos, gatita.

Una vez hube investigado toda la casa, me senté a ver la televisión en el sofá. Después de que Itachi se fuera, pensé seriamente en darme una ducha fría. Estaba comenzando a hartarme de su actitud...y también estaba enfadada conmigo misma por dejarle que me besara y manoseara. Y por querer besarlo. Había sido una sensación tan diferente...tan buena y tan mala a la misma vez. Sabía que si íbamos a convivir mucho tiempo aquí, al final algo acabaría pasando, así que me prometí a mi misma el prohibirle más acercamientos. Aunque me muriera por besarlo, no dejaría que lo hiciera. No podía dejar que mis hormonas me controlaran. Itachi era...bueno, él era Itachi Uchiha, maldita sea, era un criminal de Akatsuki que me tenía prisionera porque Konoha se había enterado de que la había ''traicionado'' y yo sólo pensaba en cómo sería probar aquellos labios. Después de ver _Hora de Aventuras_ un rato, decidí irme a dormir.

El cuarto de Itachi era grande y estaba muy ordenado. Había un armario empotrado y vi que había un par de camisetas y pantalones, además de una capa de Akatsuki de repuesto. Cerca de la cama, había una mesita con un par de documentos sobre ella y un bote de esmalte negro al lado. Sonreí al imaginarme a Itachi pintándose las uñas...Abrí el cajón que tenía la mesita y me sonrojé al ver toda su colección de boxers allí guardados. Cerrándolo con fuerza, me giré hacia el escritorio. Había varias carpetas y unos cuantos bolígrafos de diferentes colores diseminados por toda la superficie. Había también una lamparita y unos cuantos libros amontonados. Cogí un libro al azar y me lo llevé a la cama. Esta era una de matrimonio bien grande y de color negro en su totalidad, excepto las almohadas, que eran blancas. Destapé la colcha y me metí adentro.

Después de haberme pintado las uñas con el esmalte de Itachi y de haber leído un buen rato aquel libro, caí dormida en un profundo sueño.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? He de decir que este es como mi episodio favorito en todo el fic, askdjfgf. ¿He sido muy cruel con lo de ese casi-beso? Jaja, no me odiéis, please - Cris.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa :D A ver, creo que este cap es como ooc (no sé si se llama así) porque, como os habréis dado cuenta y si no, lo haréis ahora, Itachi es aksfsdfg, cuando en el anime/manga es más...frío. Ah, también decir que en este cap puse cosas un poco lol, jaja. Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 6: CONVIVIR**

Un delicioso olor fue lo que me despertó. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que no estaba ni en mi casa ni en la cabaña del Capitán Yamato. Entonces me acordé de que estaba en la guarida-casa de Itachi. Me levanté y, después de peinarme y todas esas cosas, caminé hacia el salón, pero este estaba totalmente vacío. Siguiendo aquel olor, llegué hasta una sala con suelo de mármol y donde estaba Itachi cocinando. En la cocina, las encimeras eran de granito y había una mesa pequeña para el desayuno. Y, por cierto, la mesa estaba completamente llena.

-No puede ser, Itachi... - dije sorprendida.

-Oh, buenos días, Hinata – saludó él.

-¿Esto lo has hecho tú? - una pregunta tonta, lo sabía.

-No, ha sido el elfo doméstico, no te jode.

-¿Y a qué ha...¡oh dios mio! ¿Eso son tostadas con Nutella? - exclamé.

-Sí – Itachi sonrió – Aunque si no te gustan, puedo hacerte un bocadillo de jamón con tomate.

-No, no, no. ¿Cómo sabes que eran mis favoritas?

-Pura intuición – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando terminé de comer, Itachi sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa? Seguro que tengo toda la cara manchada de Nutella...

-No, estás adorable – interrumpió él – Estabas tan mona durmiendo que no quise despertarte...Pero esta noche te toca a ti hacer la cena.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?

-No, ¿por qué?

-No sé, estás tan...amable conmigo.

-Y tú has dejado de tartamudear, pareces más segura de ti misma.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso y la verdad me sorprendió. Yo siempre solía tartamudear, pero él me hacía sentir tan...segura, normal.

-¿No me habrás gastado el esmalte, verdad? Que me queda solo un bote.

Me reí.

-No, aún te queda. De todas formas, siempre puedes comprar más. ¿ _Essence_?

-No, _L'oreal_.

-Whoa. ¿Ganas el dinero de robarle chupa chups a los niños pequeños o algo así? – pregunté.

-Yo no robo chupa chups. Pero con mucho gusto lo haría si fuera para ver como te lo comes – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-Un cerdo que te ha hecho tostadas, no lo olvides.

-¿Ahora pretenderás que te limpie la casa o parecido No voy a ser tu criada – afirmé.

-No te he pedido tal cosa. Por el momento, me conformo con que me cuentes todo lo que sepas. Ah, y que no me gastes el esmalte, por supuesto.

-¿Sabes? No le encuentro diversión ni sentido a los dibujos que echan en la televisión. Son muy absurdos – refunfuñó Itachi.

Estábamos sentados ambos en uno de los sofás y nuestras piernas se rozaban. Cuando estaba en casa, Itachi no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, sino que llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta negra.

-No seas tan quejica – reí.

-Podríamos ver una película. Qué sé yo, ¿_Star Wars_?

-¿Estás de broma, no? - él negó con la cabeza - ¿Tienes los DVDs o algo así?

-Por supuesto. Soy un criminal pero no inculto filmográfico.

-Pues ponlas entonces – dije sorprendida – Por cierto, antes de eso...necesito saber qué vamos a hacer.

Él suspiró.

-Ya empezamos con las preguntitas...¿hacer con qué?

-Con todo esto. Con la guarida: sigo siendo tu prisionera. La Hoja me está buscando. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-Por ahora, vas a permanecer aquí...Eventualmente, yo tendré que salir con Akatsuki, pero no tardaré en volver. La Hoja nos encontrará tarde o temprano...ya haré un plan más adelante, tranquila. ¿Podemos ver las películas ya?

Se parecía tanto en ese momento a un niño pequeño, que no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme.

-Ah, mierda – murmuró él – no puedo cuando haces eso.

Volviendo a hacer aquella maniobra complicada del otro día, volvimos a encontrarnos en la misma posición. Exceptuando el hecho de que Itachi no sujetaba mis brazos, sino que estos se encontraban acariciando suavemente mi rostro, produciéndome descargas eléctricas de miles de voltios, y que esta vez no besó mi piel antes. Esta vez no hubo titubeo. No hubo juego. Nuestros labios se encontraron ferozmente en un apasionado beso que parecía querer que nos fusionáramos en ese momento. Mis manos fueron a para a su cabello y le quité la coleta, dejando que cayera libremente y me hiciera cosquillas. Envolviendo mis manos en su pelo y mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, el beso se profundizó aún más, si es que eso era posible. Itachi abandonó mis labios unos segundos para poder respirar, pero volvió pronto a ellos, bajando por mi cuello y, como la última vez, abriendo mi chaqueta para repartir pequeños pero ardientes besos por aquella sensible zona. Mis manos se colaron involuntariamente (o no tanto), dentro de la camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Itachi se separó un poco para poder quitarme la chaqueta, y yo me dejé hacer. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en él y que quería que me besara el resto de mis días. A la mierda con aquella promesa.

-Ita...Itachi... - gemí cuando este mordió un poco mi cuello para continuar besándolo después.

Su boca subió hasta mi oído y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-Sabes que me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa manera, gatita...

Y volvió a besarme.

-Realmente, odié el hecho de que el chico se fuera al lado oscuro – dije mientras veíamos la película.

Después de seguir un rato besándonos fogosamente, fue Itachi quien, por obra del espíritu santo, recuperó la cordura y se separó de mi, aunque yo no quería que lo hiciera. Sin hablar de ello, Itachi trajo las películas de _Star Wars_ y nos dispusimos a verlas. Ahora, él estaba tumbado de forma que su cabeza reposaba en mi regazo, y yo le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

-Sí, fue realmente jodido. ¿Las has visto todas? - preguntó él.

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay tiempo libre para estas cosas – respondí – Itachi...

-Agh, ya sabía yo que no ibas a tardar en preguntármelo. No, no sé por qué te besé, pero si sé que quería hacerlo desde el momento en que te vi aquel día. Y no puedes negar que no te haya gustado.

-No lo niego...es sólo que...esto está mal.

-¿Por qué? Solo nos llevamos cinco años, no es tanto.

-No es solo la edad...es el hecho de que tú eres...tú.

-El hecho de que yo soy un criminal y tú eres la chica buena de la Hoja de la cual me estoy aprovechando, ¿no? - se incorporó.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que siempre te pintaron tan...frío.

-Puedo ser muy frío si quiero, créeme. Pero qué pasa, ¿un chico como yo no puede tener sentimientos?

-Sí puedes...pero, Itachi...¿por qué mataste a tu clan?

-Ya lo sabes – refutó él – Para comprobar mi fuerza.

-¡No te creo! - grité - ¡Tú me has mostrado que eres un tipo de persona diferente de la que todos me habían hecho creer que eras!

-Eso fue porque pudiste resistir a mi Mangekyo, pero iba a usarlo, lo sabes. Hablando de eso, he estado investigado. Ya sé por qué no funcionó contigo. Tu bisabuela se casó con un Uchiha y, su hijo, era inmune al genjutsu. Es algo que va en la sangre, así que tú lo has heredado. Por ello pudiste resistirte a mi Mangekyo.

-¿En serio? - no tenía ni idea – De todas formas, dime la verdad, Itachi – supliqué.

-No hay verdad que contar, Hinata. ¿Realmente importan los motivos cuando todo está completamente acabado?

**Dejad vuestros reviews si queréis que Itachi os haga tostadas con nutella, lol - Cris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiii :D Siento haber tardado en actualizar, de verdad, pero ha sido el cumple de mi nii-san y no he tenido tiempo. Voy a subir por ello dos episodios ;) AVISO: Este capítulo contiene spoilers.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE ITACHI UCHIHA.**

Tres semanas después, Itachi había estado intentando evitarme la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No creas que no sé lo que intentas, Itachi. Estás intentado huir de mi, llevas todo el día evitándome desde el otro día. ¿Podemos hablar?

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Hinata – respondió él con tono cansado – Ya te dije, no hay razones.

-Sí que las hay, ¡no me mientas! Tiene que haber algo...sólo que no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Algo muy secreto.

-Eres astuta, gatita, pero te diré que no hay nada que debas saber, no insistas – pidió.

-Insisto, porque me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Si no fuera por eso, habría abandonado.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó curioso.

-De que tu hermano te importa más que nada en este mundo. Y no, ni se te ocurra negarlo. Sé que lo haces, me preguntas por él frecuentemente, aunque intentas que no se te note. Cada vez que hablas de él, veo en tus ojos que tu hermano es todo para ti – respondí, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cómo puedes mirarme y ver dentro de mi como si fuera una puerta abierta? Pensaba que había dejado todo en el fondo donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

-¿Estás admitiendo lo que yo he dicho? - inquirí.

-¿Para qué negarlo? Sí, hasta hace una semana, mi hermano era lo único que me preocupaba. Ahora, por desgracia o por suerte, te has incluido a la lista. No sé que me has hecho, Hinata, pero haces que quiera protegerte y no dejar que nadie te haga nunca daño.

¿Eso era una declaración? Es decir, Itachi había dejado muy claro el hecho de que yo le importaba...¿pero él a mi? Por supuesto, eso era algo que no podía negar. Me estaba enamorando de él. A la puñeta con todo.

-Itachi...cuéntame la verdad, Itachi...Juro que nunca jamás contaré nada a nadie. Por favor...quiero comprenderte...quiero compartir tu dolor y compartir la carga contigo, no lo lleves todo sobre tus hombros.

-Hinata...mierda, odio cuando haces esto, consigues que sienta cosas que antes no hacía y que quiera sincerarme contigo y llorar como un niño pequeño. Odio eso – refunfuñó.

-Lo...lo siento – susurré tímidamente.

-No importa...¿de verdad quieres saberlo? - yo asentí – Bien, vamos a mi cuarto. Esta será una historia larga.

-Bien, por si te interesa, nací el 9 de junio, y siempre fui como un niño prodigio. De pequeño viví la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja, algo que creo que nunca superaré. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi hermano Sasuke llegó. Estaba tan feliz de tener un hermanito. La relación con mi hermano siempre fue especial. Creo que Sasuke me odiaba, no mucho, pero lo hacía. Mi padre aparentaba solo prestarme atención a mi, aunque en realidad siempre estaba hablando de él. Mi padre era tan...frío. Mi madre sí que era simplemente asombrosa. Nos quería mucho. El caso es que la relación con mi hermano siempre fue especial, pero yo le juré que incluso aunque fuera un obstáculo para él, siempre estaría ahí cuando me necesitara, aunque me odiara. Sasuke iba de vez en cuando a entrenar conmigo, como aquel día en el que se torció el tobillo... - suspiró - Posteriormente, yo entré en el ANBU. Y mi clan me ordenó espiar a Konoha. Aquí viene la verdad. El clan Uchiha iba a dar un golpe de Estado a Konoha, porque siempre los habían tratado como inferiores. Querían ser los que tuvieran el control. Seguir el legado de Madara Uchiha. Yo participé como un doble espía. Sabía que si mi clan daba el golpe, habría una guerra. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Quería proteger mi aldea, proteger Konoha. Pero sobre todo quería protegerlo a él...a Sasuke. Cuando se me ordenó matar a todo mi clan, todo se me vino encima, supongo que lo comprenderás. Pero no tuve más remedio. Con la ayuda de cierta persona, masacré a todos y cada uno de mi clan. Mis padres...mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi aún habiendo tomado esa decisión...Supongo que eso fue algo que me destrozó. Mi hermano Sasuke llegó después y, para protegerlo, hice ver que era malo. Le dije que se hiciera fuerte y que volviera a por mi después. Sé que Sasuke está entrenando para matarme, y eso es algo que llevo esperando. Cuando él me mate...le dejaré mi legado. Le dejaré el Amaterasu. Volví a Konoha hace unos años para recordarle a los Altos Mandos sobre la promesa de proteger a Sasuke que hicieron. Aunque ahora él es un ninja renegado...como yo. Lo único que quiero es protegerlo. Siempre fue ese mi propósito. Supongo que si lo hubiera enfrentado desde el principio, tal vez él hubiera podido cambiar a padre, a madre...a los Uchiha. Pero no lo hice, y ahora tengo que enfrentar mi decisión. Ya sabes, la gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo.

-Oh dios mío – susurré – No me lo puedo creer...¿Tú solo has cargado con todo el peso este tiempo? - él asintió – Itachi...

-No quiero tu compasión, Hinata. Yo mismo elegí mi destino.

-No es compasión, Itachi. Es solo que estoy...estupefacta – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él me tendió un pañuelo – Gracias...sinceramente, tu hermano...no te merece, Itachi. Él siempre fue tan...¿_emo_? Tan frío y tan borde. Solo pensando en vengar...Oh dios mío. ¡No puedes dejar que te mate! Tienes que contarle la verdad.

-No – negó – Eso es algo que no debe pasar bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Pretendes dejar que te mate y luego hacer que yo puedo mirarlo sin querer matarlo?

-Sí. No puedes hacerlo, Hinata. Necesito que me prometas que no le harás daño a Sasuke después de que me vaya. Confío en ti.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! - sollocé – No puedo simplemente mirarlo a la cara y no ver al chico que mató al hombre del...

-¿De qué, Hinata? - preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Del...del que estoy enamorada... - susurré.

Itachi se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Ya sabía yo que traerte aquí no era una buena opción...sabía que esto pasaría... - murmuraba.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunté.

-¡Todo este tiempo mi única prioridad fue proteger a mi hermano! Ahora que te tengo a ti, no puede ser simplemente eso. ¡Ahora tú te has incluido a esa lista! ¿Cómo puedo irme ahora sabiendo que te dejo sola? Esa idea me está matando – gritó.

-No tienes que prot...

-Sí tengo que, Hinata. ¿No te das cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qu...qué? - pregunté extrañada.

-De que yo también me he enamorado de ti, gatita.

**Deja tu review si quieres que Itachi te diga que está enamorado de ti, askfddfjd - Cris.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí tenéis otro cap. Aviso, es un capítulo hot (pero no lemon)**

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA CHICA DE LA CASCADA.**

-No pienso dormir contigo – negué con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos, gatita. ¿Por qué no? Ni que fuéramos a hacer algo malo... - sonrió Itachi con malicia.

-Ese es el problema, Itachi. Lo único que no haremos es dormir.

-Juro que si no quieres que te toque, no lo haré, pero duerme conmigo. Me reconforta tenerte a mi lado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco (autora: LOL), me metí en la cama junto a él. Su pijama consistía en dormir en boxers. El mío era una camiseta suya que me llegaba por la rodilla. Cuando me tumbé, el se acercó hasta mi y lo sentí respirar muy cerca mío. Entonces, noté la presión de su cuerpo por detrás, y uno de sus brazos pasó por encima de mi, acariciándome con suavidad el brazo. En la oscuridad de la noche, solo podía concentrarme en las miles de sensaciones que ese simple contacto me producía.

-Tienes la piel tan suave... - susurró a mi espalda.

-Tu piel también es muy suave – añadí.

-Eso es porque uso el aceite Johnson's baby.

-Eres increíble – reí.

-Lo sé, gatita, pero me gusta más cuando me lo dices tú.

Me giré para mirarlo directamente, y me di cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estábamos. No besarlo era casi doloroso.

-La modestia es una virtud, Itachi.

-Tengo muchas virtudes, y la modestia es una de ellas, créeme – dijo como un niño pequeño.

Apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla suavemente, haciendo que Itachi me mirara fijamente con una intensidad abrumadora.

-Deberías dormir, Hinata...Mañana estarás cansada – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos – Buenas noches, Hinata.

-Buenas noches, Itachi.

Desperté sobresaltada allá por la hora de la madrugada. Estaba cansada, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta era una de esas veces en las que no puedes volver a dormirte. El brazo de Itachi seguía a mi alrededor, como si quisiera protegerme de cualquier cosa. Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, salí sin hacer ningún ruido.

Ya en el pasillo fui al cuarto de baño a por una toalla. Pensaba ir a la cascada como aquel fatídico día en el que Naruto me vio, aunque por suerte no se dio cuenta de que era yo. Naruto...¿dónde estaría él? ¿Me estaría buscando? Tanto tiempo pensando que le quería...hasta que apareció él. Itachi había puesto mi mundo del revés y lo había hecho explotar como cuando unes el bicarbonato y el vinagre. Bum. Había conseguido que me enamorara de él en...¿cuánto? ¿3 días? Se había portado tan bien conmigo...había sido tan dulce...y su forma de besar...Besar a Itachi era como comer un helado de chocolate. Dulce y con pasión, no queriendo que nunca se acabe y siempre queriendo más. Era como una droga para mi sistema. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo ante su presencia, como si tuviera vida propia. Y cuando él me tocaba, aunque solo fuera un simple roce, hacía que fuera a caerme a sus pies. Sabía que era un comportamiento irracional y que debería actuar de forma más lógica. Pero yo no sabía si lo nuestro iba a durar para siempre. Por ello iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. No podía dejar que Sasuke matara a Itachi...no podía, simplemente. ¿Pretendía Itachi que yo mirara al chico después como quien ve llover? Se parecían tanto...Iba a ser muy doloroso. Por otra parte, necesitaba pensar que era lo que iba a hacer con Konoha. Ellos me estaban buscando, de seguro. ¿Entregarme? ¿Esconderme? ¿Escapar? Todo era válido pero incorrecto a la misma vez. Realmente iba a dejar que todo sucediera como tuviera que hacerlo. Ya pensaría en el problema cuando lo tuviera.

Llegué a la puerta de la cueva-casa y, con mucho cuidado, salí afuera. No hacía tanto frío como los días anteriores, más bien hacía una humedad bochornosa. Caminé hacia el borde y coloqué la toalla sobre una roca cercana al agua. Despojándome de toda mi ropa (la camiseta de Itachi y la ropa interior), entré en el agua. Esta no estaba ni fría ni caliente, estaba a una temperatura media. Para cuando llegué a meter la cadera, el agua me parecía mucho más fría. Introduje la cabeza hasta el fondo, dejando que el agua me rodeara por completo. Cuando salí, no podía ver absolutamente nada, pues estaba muy oscuro y el reflejo de la Luna era muy tenue. Subí hasta una plataforma cercana y bailé como aquel día del pasado. El flujo del agua marcaba un ritmo constante que yo seguía con fluidez.

Cuando hube acabado, me dirigí hasta la roca donde se encontraban mis cosas. Primero, cogí la toalla y me sequé. Pero para cuando fui a coger la ropa, unas manos me sujetaron por detrás. Hubiera gritado sino hubiese reconocido aquellas manos al instante. Aún así, me sonrojé mucho, y agradecí masivamente el hecho de que estuviera absolutamente oscuro. ¿Podría ver el Mangekyo en la oscuridad? Rezaba porque no lo hiciera. Sus manos comenzaron acariciando mi estómago. Itachi sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo tocar. No llegó más abajo de mi cadera, aunque pude notar que quería. Lentamente, sus manos hicieron el camino desde mi vientre, acariciando cada rincón, hasta subir a la zona de la clavícula, pasando por mis pechos y acariciándolos suavemente. Su boca comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por mi espalda y mi cuello mientras sus manos seguían acariciando con destreza toda mi parte delantera. Noté que él solo llevaba los boxers puestos, como lo había dejado durmiendo, y me acordé de que yo estaba totalmente desnuda. Abochornada, intenté taparme, pero Itachi no me lo permitió. Me dio lentamente la vuelta y, sujetando mis manos, me besó. Primero fue un beso dulce, solo un suave beso lleno de dulzura. Pero poco a poco el beso se profundizó, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo que simplemente pasión. Su lengua jugaba con la mía de una forma que hacía que fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cabeza, pasando por sus fuertes pectorales. Lo agarré con fuerza porque sentía que me caería en cualquier momento, y él me sujetó por la espalda. Consiguió tumbarme sobre una roca, y él se colocó sobre mi, dejando que mis piernas rodearan sus caderas y estuviéramos muy muy juntos.

-Gatita...tienes unos pechos muy grandes – susurró, causando que yo quisiera esconderme en un agujero bajo tierra y nunca salir de ahí – Pero, real...realmente debe...deberíamos parar si no quieres que ya no haya vuelta atrás...

-Itachi... - murmuré separándome de él.

Ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad, y yo aproveché ese momento para coger la toalla y taparme. Él sonrió.

-Es tan sexy cuando te pones vergonzosa...Tranquila, no puedo ver en la oscuridad, por desgracia, pero apuesto mi cuello a que tienes un cuerpo precioso. No hace falta que te tapes.

Yo sacudí la cabeza, abochornada.

-Deberíamos volver a dentro, no vaya a ser que te dé una hipotermia. Aunque eso que has hecho ha sido tan...bonito. Eres como una diosa o algo así.

Yo me sonrojé aún más.

-En fin – continuó – Vamos a entrar. Aunque yo probablemente debería darme una ducha fría antes. Realmente la necesito.

**Deja tu review si quieres que Itachi se ''encuentre'' contigo en una cascada, lol - Cris.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiii :) os traigo un nuevo episodio, y tengo que deciros que el final está muuuuuuy cerca. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL PICNIC.**

Una semana después de aquel (caliente) incidente, Itachi y yo habíamos acordado no hablar de ello. Simplemente convivíamos como...amigos, aunque había muchas sesiones intensivas de besuqueo. El chico seguía igual de atento que el primer día, aunque de forma más dulce. Cada vez que pensaba que probablemente iba a perderlo, sentía que me podría dar una taquicardia. Incluso había sospesado la idea de ponerme en medio de Itachi y Sasuke y dejar que me mataran a mí, porque después de que él se fuera, ¿qué me quedaba a mi? La Hoja nunca volvería a aceptarme y yo me quedaría totalmente sola...Es como las series esas que tanto odiaba en que las chicas están tan enamoradas que actúan de forma estúpida. Siempre había odiado esas series, y ahora aquí estaba yo, actuando igual. Itachi era tan como un tornado que arrasa con todo, y yo simplemente como una casa de cartas. Y cuando él sonreía...no sentía mariposas, sentía el reino animal entero.

-Hinata – saludó Itachi cuando entró al salón.

Yo me encontraba en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros que había en su cuarto.

-Voy a salir a comprar, nos estamos quedando sin nada – anunció.

-¿Qué vas a comprar? - quise saber.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa ladeada suya que me traía por el camino del mal.

-Tranquila, mujer, los condones ya están comprados.

Yo me sonrojé y le lancé uno de los cojines del sofá (que él esquivó fácilmente) y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No te pongas así, gatita, que me asustas – rió – En serio, compraré comida y eso.

-Está bien.

Se acercó hasta mi, y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome directamente.

-Oye, Hinata, cuando vuelva quiero llevarte a un sitio – declaró.

-¿Qué? - pregunté extrañada - ¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa – sonrió – pero lo he preparado todo para que nadie nos vea. Es seguro, tranquila.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme a algún sitio?

-Considéralo como una cita. Volveré pronto.

Me miré al espejo con cuidado. Yo no tenía otra ropa más que la que había traído el primer día, pero me quité la chaqueta y me coloqué una camiseta de Itachi sobre la malla ninja, atándomela en una esquina de forma que no quedó tan holgada, y se veía bien. Los pantalones, por desgracia, seguían siendo los mismos. Mi pelo estaba completamente lacio y no tuve nada más que pasar un peine sobre él. Miré mis uñas y sonreí ante el recuerdo de Itachi pintándomelas: el otro día fui a repasar el esmalte, pero Itachi no quiso que yo lo hiciera, así que me las pintó él. Fue gracioso el hecho de que lo hacía con una maestría asombrosa. Cuando ya vi que estaba lo suficientemente presentable, me fui hacia el salón, donde Itachi me esperaba.

-Vaya, te ves preciosa, gatita – sonrió.

Él llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, a excepción de que se había cambiado la camiseta (más o menos como yo había hecho) y no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki.

Salimos a la intemperie, e Itachi sujetó mi mano. Nada más rozarme, sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y las mariposas volvieron a la acción.

Caminamos durante un largo rato hasta que Itachi paró y se colocó detrás de mi.

-¿Qué vas a...? - no completé la frase, porque una venda se colocó sobre mis ojos, tapándome por completo el campo de visión - ¿Para qué la venda?

-No quiero que veas nada hasta que lleguemos allí – respondió – Yo te llevaré, ¿confías en mi?

-Por supuesto.

Después de un rato de paseo, finalmente paramos e Itachi me quitó la venda. Estábamos en un montículo, donde había muchos árboles y todo estaba realmente verde. Desde donde estábamos nosotros se veían infinidad de aldeas, unas más grandes que otras, y el sol resplandeciente sobre nosotros. En el medio había un mantel de estos típicos de picnic y una cesta con mucha comida. Sonreí tontamente.

-¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú? - él asintió – No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me sorprendes.

-¿Te gusta?

-Un montón.

Nos acercamos al mantel y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. Abrí la cesta y vi que había fruta, mucha comida y, oh dios mío, chuches.

-Creo que podría hacerte un altar por todo esto – dije mientras comíamos.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, pero me conformo con que te guste – sonrió él.

Después de acabar de comer y de un par de besos intermedios, nos encontrábamos tumbados en el césped. Yo estaba tumbada boca arriba y la cabeza de Itachi se encontraba en mi estómago, mientras mi mano jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su pelo. Era como uno de esos momentos perfectos en los que quieres parar el tiempo y que dure para siempre. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

-Pensé que nunca podría volver a sentir algo... - dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirí.

-Quiero decir que yo ya lo creía todo perdido...y entonces apareciste tú. Hiciste que creyera en que había algo después de todo. Que podía volver a sentir algo.

-Itachi...Yo todo este tiempo pensé que estaba enamorada de Naruto...y luego Sakura vino y me dijo aquello de que quería aprovechar a Naruto para poner celoso a Sasuke, me sentí tan mal por Naruto...pero ahora que lo pienso, si Sakura me dijera lo mismo pero contigo, no dudaría en matarla.

-Uh, uh, eres muy violenta, gatita – rió él.

-Lo digo en serio, Itachi. No me gusta la idea de que podrías ser de alguien más – refunfuñé.

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie más, Hinata. Ni siquiera pertenecía a nadie hace unas semanas, y mira ahora.

Tragué fuertemente y me armé de valor para hacerle una pregunte que llevaba carcomiéndome por dentro mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees...crees que tenemos futuro, Itachi?

Él suspiró y se incorporó para mirarme directamente.

-Yo creo en nosotros, Hinata.

Supongo que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, esa era la mejor noche para nosotros dos. Porque no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba. No sabíamos si lo nuestro tenía futuro. Así que cuando Itachi me besó y comenzó a quitarme la ropa, le dejé hacer. Porque le quería.

**Con el final de este cap vuelvo a decir lo de que el lemon se me da mal, jaja, ya trabajaré en ello, lol - Cris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa :] bueno, como anuncié anteriormente, este es el último capítulo y es cortito. Espero que os guste ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 10: ENCONTRADOS.**

-Mierda, Hinata. ¡Despierta!

La voz de Itachi fue la que me sacó de mi placentero sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté aún medio dormida.

-Konoha nos ha encontrado.

-¿Estás de coña, verdad? - pregunté.

-No bromearía con algo así. Levántate Hinata. Tenemos como un día antes de que descubran como abrir la puerta.

Mientras me vestía, Itachi recogía todas nuestras cosas en una mochila.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos hayan encontrado? Se supone que estábamos muy alejado de todo.

-Lo sé, realmente no sé como lo han hecho, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano lo harían, gatita.

Cinco meses. Ese era el tiempo que había tardado la Hoja en encontrarnos. Supongo que para mucha gente eso era un montonazo de tiempo, pero para nosotros se había pasado demasiado rápido. Demasiado poco tiempo para nosotros. Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, ayudé a Itachi a recoger todas las cosas de la casa.

-¡Somos ninjas de Konoha! ¡Itachi Uchiha! ¡Hinata Hyuga! ¡Salid y no habrá heridos! ¡Si no salís nos veremos forzados a romper la puerta! - resonaban voces desde fuera.

Llegué al salón y, mientras recogía libros y otras cosas, oí una voz que me congeló.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, soy yo! ¡Sal, por favor! ¡Yo sé que Itachi te tiene retenida! ¡Por favor, sal y vuelve con nosotros!

La voz de Naruto fue como un cubo de agua fría para mi, pero aún así, no me arrepentía de nada. Él pensaba que Itachi me había secuestrado y, aunque al principio fue así, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Ignorando la voz de Naruto y la de otra gente conocida, fui hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Itachi.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunté, intentando no llorar.

-Escúchame, Hinata...tengo un plan – respondió él. Parecía cansado – Cuando ellos abran la puerta, dirás que yo te tenía bajo un genjutsu y que por eso me contaste todo, ¿si?

-¿Y...y qué hay de ti? - quise saber, aunque por la forma en la que me miró, supe la respuesta.

-Yo tengo que irme...dejar que Sasuke me encuentre y, después...bueno, ya sabes el resto.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Me niego, Itachi! ¡Me niego a que después de todo esto acaba así! - grité, aunque mi voz se cortó en el último tramo debido a las lágrimas.

-Hinata, tú sabías...

-¿Es que no te importo? ¿No te importo ni un poquito? - le interrumpí.

-¡Maldita seas, Hinata, por supuesto que me importas! ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Crees que para mi es fácil abandonar a la única cosa buena que me ha sucedido en 7 años? ¿La única que ha conseguido que sienta esperanza después de todo? ¡No, no lo es! - gritó ahora él.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué me dejas?! ¡Llévame contigo, joder! Simplemente...simplemente, no me dejes... - lloré.

-Mierda, Hinata – Itachi se acercó hasta mi y me abrazó.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?

-No la hubo desde el momento en que te traje conmigo.

Nos encontrábamos ambos en el salón, de pie en mitad de la habitación. El sello de la puerta estaba a poco de romperse, e Itachi ya tenía todo listo para irse. Yo no había podido parar de llorar desde aquel momento y no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo en milenios.

-Itachi...por favor...sólo piénsalo – supliqué – Escapémonos. Huyamos juntos antes de que nos encuentren.

-No puedo, Hinata – repuso él por millonésima vez – Sasuke...

-Encontraremos una solución, lo prometo...sólo no dejemos que lo nuestro se acabe aquí. No así. No ahora. Por favor...

-¿Harías eso por nosotros? ¿Huirías lejos de aquí aún sabiendo que nunca podrás volver?

-Lo haría...Itachi...

Él suspiró.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Sí – respondí esperanzada.

Él se acercó a mi y colocó sus manos en mi rostro.

-Hinata...te quiero.

Y entonces tiró de mi hacia una salida oculta. Y nos escapamos. Nos fuimos lejos de todo y de todos.

**Dejad vuestros reviews y pronto subiré el epílogo :D - Cris.**


	11. Epílogo

**Holaaaaa :] Este es el epílogo de la historia. Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho esta pareja y esta historia me pareció muy bonita, aunque me costó encontrar un final feliz para ellos. Espero que os guste ^^**

**EPÍLOGO:**

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, Izuna está volviendo a molestarme! - gritó la voz llorosa de una niña pequeña.

-Izuna, te he dicho que no te portes mal con tu hermana – dije.

-¡Pero si yo no le hecho nada! - refunfuñó Izuna.

Habían pasado 19 años. Diecinueve años después de que nos escapáramos juntos, Itachi y yo vivíamos apartados de todo, pero no nos importaba. Nos casamos y tuvimos dos hijos: Izuna y Mikoto. El niño tenía 12 años y era igual que yo, el mismo pelo azul e incluso había heredado mi byakugan. Mikoto tenía 7 años y era la viva imagen de su padre: tenía el pelo oscuro y largo, las marcas del rostro y el sharingan.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el jardín de nuestra casa. Izuna estaba entrenando para ser un chuunin (aunque él no podía hacer el examen) y Mikoto estaba sentada en el césped jugando con unas muñecas. Itachi y yo estábamos sentados en una hamaca, y su brazo se encontraba alrededor de mis hombros.

-¡Mamá, mira quien ha venido! ¡Es el tío Sasuke! - gritó Izuna.

Miré hacia la verja del jardín y, efectivamente, Sasuke estaba allí. Después de todo, Itachi aceptó contarle la verdad a su hermano. Y aunque a este le costó aceptarla, finalmente lo hizo. Sasuke aceptó nuestra decisión de vivir alejados de todo y, es más, se unió a nosotros. Obviamente, vivíamos en casas distintas, pero paralelas.

-¡También ha venido la tía Konan! - gritó Mikoto.

Aunque parezca extraño, Sasuke también se enamoró. Y no lo hizo ni de Sakura ni de Karin. Lo hizo de Konan. Y ella terminó queriéndolo también. No habían tenido ningún hijo, a pesar de que Sasuke tenía la misma edad que yo, y Konan era como de la edad de Itachi. Aún así, eran felices. Tanto como lo éramos Itachi y yo.

-Nii-san, ¿irías a entrenar conmigo? - le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi.

-Ahora mismo no puedo – respondió levantándose y dándole aquel típico golpe en la frente a su hermano – Perdóname, Sasuke. La próxima vez será.

Y ambos sonrieron.

**FIN**

**Si habéis visto el anime/manga sabréis que Itachi solía decirle eso a Sasuke, incluso antes de su muerte (no sabéis cuanto lloré en esos cap, madre mia). Dejad vuestros review :) - Cris.**


End file.
